


Such sweet nothings

by KiriJones



Series: Put on your shades cause I'll be dancing in the flames [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cersei goes cray cray, Cersei may be despicable but I still pity her....sometimes, Gen, However what happens when everyone you loved is gone?, Miscarriage, Post Season 7, She may be gone like the wind but she is still a human, almost too much but still, if Cersei Lannister ever did anything right it was she loved her children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriJones/pseuds/KiriJones
Summary: Three days after Jamie abandons her blood trickles down her legs. Cersei Lannister loses her last connection to the man she loves and hates in equal measure. Her children are dead. Her brothers are traitors to House Lannister. She will not live forever. What will happen to her name when she is gone?Cersei never understands her father more than in that moment. Something inside her breaks. And is then remade. And something whispers is her mind. There is another who bears the name Lannister. A little dove who became a wold when no one was looking. Cersei had underestimated her. Just like everything has underestimated her.Who better to carry one the mighty legacy of the lions? Whether she likes it or not.





	Such sweet nothings

Three days after Jamie leaves her Cersei is standing in her chambers when she feels the blood trickling down her legs. It is the first time it has happened where she had not drinker moon tea. But this is not a spawn of Robert she wanted to rid the world of. No this was the last piece of Jamie she had left. The last true piece of him she loved and did not hate. She yells for her maids to get Qyburn. 

By the time he arrives Cersei knows it is too late. Her child is gone. And she knows is her heart of hearts she will never beat another. The maester does his best to comfort her but it does nothing. She feels empty. Joffrey. Marcella. Tommen. Jamie. Father. Mother. All gone. Tyrion is a traitor and not even worthy of mention. She is all that is left of House Lannister. All this death and rage and power? All for nothing now. 

When it finally hits her Cersei erupts and yells and wails and destroys everything she can get her hands on. Pillow torn and clothes shred. She cries horse sobs and then yells more. It continues for three day. Ser Gregor is the only one who stays. The only one who she can bear to look at. After all he is as empty as her. A mirror into her own soul. Cersei in the end lays amongst the wreckage and mourns. 

She may be Queen now but eventually she will die. Even if she triumphs over the Mother of Dragons what will be left? Her House is the end of the line. There is no one worthy left to continue the name. Some minor cousins exist but they are not the child of Tywin. They are not true lions. Everything she has loved is gone. Something inside of her is broken now. And she is not sure it can ever be mended. 

But on the third day Cersei looks out the window and then remembers. Her brother has a wife. She may have been called Bolton for a time. And now she calls herself Stark. But in the eyes of the Seven and Cersei herself they are still wed. The little dove who Cersei underestimated. The girl who showed her fangs and killed her tormentor and defeated Littlefinger at his own game. A survivor. Someone who had seen hell and had emerged from the other side stronger. 

The spark becomes a flame. All is not lost. Yes. Now she sees. She had always felt a kinship to the girl. The girl who had hand a hand in Joffery's death. Now she will atone. The plans form in her mind. She summons her maids and Qyburn who all looked at her wearily. But she seems none of it. 

She composes a letter and sends the Raven North. Sansa can either come willingly or not. Either way she will come South. She will come to Kings Landing and together they will heal past wounds and forge a new future. They will defeat the Targayren whore and all who follow. 

Yes. The fate of her House has a chance now. And it all lays on the shoulders of Sansa Lannister. Cersei smiles for the first time what feels like forever. Sansa Lannister. Yes. She likes the sound of that. 


End file.
